


100 Suns

by Ouroboros88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros88/pseuds/Ouroboros88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the daughter of well-known Starfleet engineer Charles Tucker III and his wife, the Vulcan Starfleet Commander T-Pol.  Following in her parent's footsteps, she trains to become one of the greatest members of Starfleet the worlds have ever known.  Of course, this all changes when the rough time-traveling Romulan Nero wages war on those she holds most dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Suns

Star Date 2233:  
..................................................................................................................................................................................

Trip and T-Pol had been together now for almost eight years now. Their son Lorien, while only six, was incredibly smart, and already outstripping his peers in school. 

Now that Lorien was old enough, both T-Pol and Trip decided that they were ready for a second child. It was all thanks to Dr. Phlox that they were able to make this decision, as no other doctor at the time had discovered how to combine vulcan and human genes in a way that allowed them to reproduce.

But Dr. Phlox had, which was why right now Trip was sitting outside the Star Fleet's San Francisco's medical base's maternity ward waiting room, while T-Pol went into labour. 

..................................................................................................................................................................................

It had already been about three and a half hours, and Trip was beginning to pace. Lorien's birth had lasted about this long, he had to remind himself, there had been complications and Dr. Phlox had said the T-Pol was perfectly healthy.

It was at this time that a nurse came out into the waiting room, garbed in the traditional white uniform. Looking at him uncertainly, first checking to see if there was anyone else in the waiting room (which there wasn't), she came over to him. 

"Lieutenant Tucker I assume, Dr. Phlox sent me in to let you know that your wife just gave birth". 

Trip jumped up out his chair, and the nurse had to rush to keep up with him in order to keep up while he just about ran to his wife's room. 

"Don't worry Lieutenant, your wife is perfectly fine, so is your child". 

Entering the room, Trip was overjoyed to see T-Pol, while looking exhausted, laying content lay in her bed holding their newborn child in her arms. 

"Quiet Trip, our daughter is finally sleeping", Trip smile became even wider, if that was even possible. 

So, they had a daughter. 

Looking at her, Trip was already sure she would be beautiful as smart as his wife. The baby was small, which wasn't uncommon, with a bald head, eyes clenched shut, and pointed ears from her half-vulcan heritage. 

He sat in the edge of the bed, and held his daughter for the first time while T-Pol laid her head against his shoulder.

"Trip", T-Pol murmured quietly as to not wake the baby.

"What should we name her, I was thinking we could name her Elisabeth, after your sister. That is of course, if you are fine with that?" 

Trip kissed the top of T-Pol's head before answering, "I would love that". 

And with that, Elisabeth Tucker became the newest member of the little family.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Star Date 2250:

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Now seventeen year old Ilse Tucker looked out across the cityscape provided from her balcony window. 

While her family often lived at her mother's family home on Vulcan, they were currently staying at the Starfleet Federation base in San Francisco. Ilse would be leaving for Starfleet training at the end of the week, and she was still nervous about her decision.

It wasn't that she regretted her decision, not at all! She was thrilled to follow in her parent's footsteps, travel the stars, and discover previously unknown worlds! 

No, what Ilse was nervous about was the fact that this would be the first time she would be leaving home almost indefinitely. She had been to other Starfleet bases before, and camps, but this was different. It would help though, seeing as her mother was a part-time instructor at the academy, but that didn't do much to allay Ilse's fears.

Of course, Starfleet, as her parent's often said, would love her. Ilse, like her now twenty-six year old brother Lorian, was a golden child. 

She was smart (having already skipped her senior year of highschool to start Starfleet training a year early), determined, and was willing to do almost anything to serve as a member of Starfleet. 

Pushing all worrisome thoughts and emotions aside, as her mother had taught her, Ilse turned from the balcony back inside her room. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, her life was about to change and she was ready to embrace it.


End file.
